


Pit Stop

by aurilly



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 3.13. Totally ridiculous and impossible fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stop

Daphne held onto Ando's shoulder and geared up to run as fast as she could.

"Let's go!"

The process of being special was going to take some getting used to. Making his ability work felt sort of like jumping without bending his knees first.

The next thing he knew, they were rushing, faster and more strangely than he had ever imagined possible. In the little bit of mental space he had left over from concentrating on boosting her speed, Ando thought to himself that he agreed with Matt: he preferred teleporting. This was _windy_.

Then, all of a sudden, they stopped. Ando looked around him. It was late at night and they were at one of the edges of Times Square, surrounded by throngs of people.

"Is this it? Are we here? 16 years ago?" he asked, bending over and clutching his knees to regain his breath. The air stung as it rushed into his lungs. The night was cold and he hadn't put on a coat before they left.

Daphne looked around wide-eyed. "No, we're about halfway there, I think," she said, and smiled naughtily.

"Oh, then this is a break. I see. Ok, let's go again!" he urged.

Daphne was still sheepish about something. "Nah, let's stick around for a minute?"

Ando was about to argue when a huge cheer went up and the crowd started counting down numbers. Noisemakers went off. Daphne and Ando looked up at where everyone was pointing. A huge sparkly ball on top of a building was falling slowly but surely to its destination.

Ando finally understood what was going on. "Is it New Years?"

"Yeah, 2000. The millennium. I always wished I could have done something special for that. I always wished I could have been here," Daphne said wistfully. "Now I can."

Ando shook his head. _Girls_. Even ones as great as Daphne… "We have to hurry. There is no time to waste at New Year's parties. We must save Hiro!" He was a man on a mission, and as far as he was concerned, the more missions the better, because it was distracting being around her all the time like this without any hope or way to…

And then Daphne's hands were grabbing his face. "Don't you get it, stupid? That's the whole point of time travel. You never have to hurry. It doesn't matter!" It was the first time she had really touched him, and his knees quaked.

"Ten… nine…" the crowd chanted.

She was staring deeply into his eyes and moving her face closer. Ando got a chill that had nothing to do with the December wind.

"Daphne, what are you…?" he asked frantically.

"Six… five…"

"Don't you want to…?" she began to ask.

He knew a million objections should be running through his head, but Ando couldn't think of them right now.

"Three… two…"

"Yes, but---"

That's all he got out before she kissed him amidst the whoops and cheers of a million people celebrating around them. But they all faded into the background as soon Ando he felt her tongue pressing against his lips, begging for entrance. Suddenly emboldened, he sprang into action and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to him, and bending her over practically into a ballroom dance dip. He got the feeling that people were now starting to cheer _them_, but he was too busy concentrating on what he was doing to be sure.

"Happy New Year, Ando," she whispered sweetly when they finally came up for air. Her hands still gripped either side of his face, and her thumbs were gently stroking his cheeks.

"Happy New---" he began to reply, but she had already started running. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, his ability practically activated itself. As soon as it did, Ando could feel the shift from her usual super-fast to the enhanced turbo light-speed fast. As they flew by, so did the years. But the grin on his face from their stolen moment in time remained.


End file.
